


May is Masturbation Month

by Moit



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Drabbles 2010 [31]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Gen, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom insists it was Billy's idea, but Billy insists it was Dom's. Either way, they're both sore as fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May is Masturbation Month

**Author's Note:**

> MMOM #31. The final fic. My writing masturbation hand is so tired right now. Congrats to everyone who finished the challenge, and best of luck to everyone who is still working!

_One more to go_ , Dom told himself. His cock, sore and chafing, protested weakly.

“Whose idea was this, anyway?” he sighed, looking over at Billy as he flipped open the cap on the lube.

“It certainly wasn’t mine,” Billy growled indignantly, holding his hand out for the bottle.

In a fit of genius (stupidity) he and Billy decided it would be _fun_ to wank once on the first day of May, twice on the second, and so on.

After one more self-supplied orgasm, the “merry month of masturbation” would be over and they could rest their weary cocks (and hands).


End file.
